


A Quiet Night in Gotham

by Batkate



Series: The Bat and the Bird [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gotham City Police Department, Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th story in the Bat and the Bird series. "Despite her recent insatiable cravings, Barbara Gordon was on duty and had to focus. She refused to let herself get sidetracked thinking about sex or– 'Well hello, Batgirl. Funny seeing you here.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night in Gotham

**February 23** **nd** **, 2016 02:04 EST, Gotham**

Batgirl was getting bored. And bored wasn't good for patrolling.

OK, a boring patrol meant that crime wasn't happening in Gotham, which she knew was actually a _good_ thing. But getting bored on the job led to letting her guard down and since she was the only one on patrol tonight, letting her guard down wasn't an option. _Still_ , she thought, _it_ _ **is**_ _a quiet night_.

Barbara was perched on top of the stairwell roof of the GPD, fiddling with a batarang and enjoying the view of an apparently peaceful city. The chill of February was mild in Gotham this year, which meant she had the luxury of sitting outside in relative comfort. Her boots were dangling a few feet above the building's real roof … the one with the batsignal. It was a longstanding tradition of the Bat children – during the quiet nights, they'd stick by the GPD so if her dad _did_ turn on the signal, they'd seem to arrive there inhumanly fast and catch him by surprise.

_It adds to the mythos_ , Dick used to say with a grin.

Her mind began to wander from Dick's grin to his lips to the way he moaned when he entered her–

_OK, snap out of it, Gordon,_ she thought as she dropped down to the main roof. How long had she gone without sex before this week … at least six months? No, seven months … the Fourth of July banquet. Before that, four months. And in those dry spells, she never felt this restless, even in the weeks she didn't have " _alone time_ " to sate her. But it was less than a week since they first slept together and less than 48 hours since they last slept together and still she was craving it. It was like trekking through the desert – you can handle the thirst until you actually get to rest and drink … then after you start walking again all you can think about is how damn thirsty you are.

But despite her recent insatiable cravings, she was on duty and had to focus. She refused to let herself get sidetracked thinking about sex or–

"Well hello, Batgirl. Funny seeing you here," came a familiar voice right behind her. She sighed. _Why am I not surprised?_ she thought as she turned to face him.

"Nightwing, I thought you were at the Cave tonight."

"Mal's social plans fell through and he offered to take my place for the rest of the night," Dick said as he walked exaggerated circles around her with his hands behind his back, "Sooo I thought I'd see my girlfriend."

He was in full Nightwing gear and she hated how her eyes focused in on his … well, everything. Rock hard abs, broad shoulders, that fucking smile. _S_ he drank him in, that damn heat building within her. Determined to hide her jump-you-in-a-second horniness, she huffed and folded her arms. "And who said I was your girlfriend, Nitwing?"

"Oh, I didn't mean you!" Dick said. He chuckled and continued his path around her. "It's interesting you would think that, though."

"Uh-huh," she clicked her tongue, "And just who, pray tell, is this poor mystery woman stuck with you?"

"She's a college girl. Goes to Gotham U," he said far too casually while picking at the seam on his glove.

"Is that so?"

"You know the kind – funny, smart, sexy as hell. But a real workaholic."

She tried to smirk and wave him off, but her stomach flipped when she realized he was closing in on her with every step.

"A workaholic?" she squeaked. _Damn it, Gordon_. She started backing up.

"Yeah," Dick said as he adjusted his path to slowly stalk his prey straight on, eventually making her hit the brick wall. "I have to practically hunt her down if I want to kiss her." He placed his left forearm on the wall so his face was just inches from hers.

"What makes you think," she said with shallow breath, "she'll let you kiss her?"

Tilting her chin up with his free hand and giving her a look that made her melt, Dick whispered, "Because she knows how _good_ I am at it."

The softest moan escaped Barbara's mouth before Dick swooped down to bring his lips to hers while their bodies were flush against each other. Her tongue parted his lips, opening her to the delight that was Dick Grayson's mouth. He went from kissing to biting her lower lip and back to kissing.

"I had a fantasy like this," she muttered against his mouth, "You and me. Up here."

"Wait, when was this?" he asked, his tone bouncing with amusement. When she didn't answer, his hands went to her hips. He started rubbing circles on her waist with his thumbs and pressed his thigh between her legs. It was excruciating and wonderful and excruciating.

"When _was_ this, Batgirl?" he whispered into her ear, less a question than a demand. She bit her lip to hold back the answer because damn it, she wasn't giving into him … no matter how sexy he acted. But Barbara could feel his hot breath even through her cowl (she offhandedly contemplated switching to a domino mask in the near future). Her knees started to shake with sweet torture as his right hand pressed on that one super sensitive spot right above her hip and his left palm moved up her side. But what did her in was when he bit her neck just hard enough for her to feel it through the protection.

"When you were still Robin," she blurted out in anguish, "My go-to daydream in 8th grade. It – it was innocent." She shivered when Dick went back to nibbling on her protected neck. "I'd get you here using the Bat Signal, you'd be expecting my dad, but you'd just find me. We'd flirt, I'd move closer, you'd finally kiss me."

"So … you _liked_ me back then," Dick said. His voice stayed husky and low, but she could practically feel his sly grin imprinted on her shoulder.

" _Robin_ ," she stressed. "I liked Robin. Before I knew he was a complete—"

He broke her sentence with a moan-inducing kiss, but sadistically pulled away far too soon.

"I wish you had gone through with it," Dick said. He seemed genuinely surprised when she huffed her skepticism.

"It's true!" he said, "I wish we had kissed ages ago."

"Please. Your best friend throwing herself at your super secret alter ego? 12 year-old you would have been scared out of your wits."

Dick grabbed Barb's right hand and moved it down to his crotch.

"Do I seem _scared_ to you?" His voice rumbled softly. Her heart raced as she felt Dick's erection straining through his uniform. She tested her well-earned prize by squeezing, bringing the most delicious hiss from Dick's mouth while she savored the turn of power. She knew she was on duty, she knew this was way beyond appropriate. But he was hard. He was ready for her. And this was her fantasy location.

"Oh screw it," she said before pulling his lips back to hers. For a few minutes, it was clash of lips and tongues, the sounds of their moans and whimpers filling the air as the heat blazed between them. Aroused to the point of pain, Barbara brought her lips to his ear and managed to get out a single demand:

"Condom."

"Well I have some," he panted, "but we won't need it for what _I_ had in mind." Catching his sly smirk in her peripheral vision, she became very aware of Dick dragging his hand up her inner thigh, building her need until –

"Batman, is that y– oh lord!"

"Commissioner Gordon!" a terrified Dick yelped. He took two healthy jumps back and held up his arms, as if proving his hands were indeed in plain sight. For her part, Barbara could only manage to hug the wall. _Oh my god, my dad just saw me get felt up_. What he must have seen suddenly flashed in front of her eyes. _Oh my god. OH MY GOD._

" _Sir_ ," she said with as much composure as she could muster, "T-this isn't what it looks like. Nightwing and I—"

"No no!" her father said with his hand over his eyes, "It's OK, I just thought … I was working late and I heard noises … I get that you kids … I was young once and …"

_Oh my god, why couldn't I have just fought the Joker tonight?_

"Batgirl, Nightwing," he finally managed, "I'm going to go down to my office. If you two can … just be more discrete in the future. _Somewhere else_." Barbara kept her eyes shut tight until the door to the stairwell clicked closed.

"That was horrifying," Barbara said from behind her hands. When she peaked through her fingers, Dick was grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"BG, I think your dad just gave us permission to _do it_."

_Oh god._ "Don't you dare," she said sternly.

"Teach me, Batgirl!" Dick leaned into her arms in his best damsel impression.

"You ass."

"Teach me the ways of the secular flesh!"

"You've seen far too much _Arrested Development_."

"No such thing," he smiled. After a moment his eye fell to her mouth, he licked his lips and Babs actually considered starting where they left off … until Dick's communicator buzzed.

Dick cursed and gave her a pleading look before turning and talking into his headset. After a minute of whispering, Babs was able to make out "I'll meet you in an hour."

Barbara sighed, "It's Mal calling you back to the Cave, isn't it?"

Dick paused for a moment. "Um, yeah. He has some work to go over with me. I have to –"

"I understand," she said with a tired smile, "I need to finish up for the night anyway."

He sent her a long, apologetic look before pulling her back into his arms for just a moment and leaving her with one last kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"See you tomorrow."

Barbara watched him jump from rooftop to rooftop heading toward the zeta tube. Getting out her grappling gun she made her way home, once again craving release.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for confusing any readers who haven't watched Arrested Development, but it was too tempting to pass up. Plus, it's even better when you know who voices Wondergirl.


End file.
